powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Steven Horvitz
Richard Steven Horvitz (credited throughout the series as Richard Wood (Born July 29, 1996) is the voice actor for Alpha 5 in the following Seasons/Movie/Special: *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Live *Alpha's Magical Christmas **Lord Zedd's Holiday Humbug (literary adaptation) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Sega CD) (archive recording) *Power Rangers Zeo *Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie *Power Rangers Turbo *Power Rangers Dino Thunder **Legacy of Power (archive recording) Richard also voiced Alpha 4 in Wild West Rangers, Datascammer in Power Rangers in Space, Smogger in Lightspeed Rescue, Mantamobile in Power Rangers: Time Force and Alpha 7 in the Power Rangers Wild Force episode "Forever Red". He is one of America's most cherished voice actors. He is more famously known for voicing Daggett in The Angry Beavers, Billy in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, ''Grey Matter in Ben 10'', Zim in Invader Zim, ''Bumble in Kinectimals'', Kaos in the Skylanders video game series, and Raz in the video game Psychonauts. He is presently living in his home in the state of California with his wife, playwright and screenwriter Kristen Lazarian, and their three young sons. The couple's oldest of their three sons, Jake Elliot Horvitz, was born on April 11, 1997, an event proudly mentioned in one of his shows, The Angry Beavers. He and his wife also wrote "Keeper of the Reaper", an episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Richard attended the 2014 Power Morphicon. Notes *Richard spells out the first part of Alpha 5's catchphrase as "ai" (like the Japanese word for love) when he does autographs for fans; when asked to do his voice he often says "Ai yi yi, Zordon, the Power Rangers are in trouble!".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4qB26ZnJhDQ *The Wedding is Richard's favorite Power Rangers episode because Alpha turns evil after being consumed by his jealousy and resentment of the Rangers; it;s also described by him as the best one of the whole series because Alpha gets more screentime. *Richard enjoyed working on Alpha's Magical Christmas despite its infamy with the PR fanbase. *At Richard Steven Horvitz's question-and-answer panel at the 2014 EvilCon, Richard stated that Alpha 6 was a robot that "bugged the heck out of him" (see his article for the reason why) and that he doesn't understand how an Alpha robot can go from "ai yi yi" to "yo yo yo" and be voiced by a person of the opposite gender.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9-t1JR4NsAM However, Richard does not mention Alpha 6's "reinstalled speechboard" scene in In Space (in which he is voiced by Wendee Lee) nor Alpha 6's return in Overdrive, in which he is voiced by Campbell Cooley. He also has never explained why Saban chose to have Alpha 5 leave for Eltar, presumably to protect the little robot. *''Lost Galaxy'' is the only United States-FIlmed Power Rangers Series that he never participated in. References External links *Richard Steven Horvitz at Wikipedia * at the Horvitz, Richard Steven Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Zeo Category:Turbo Category:In Space Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Time Force Category:Wild Force